1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor including a nanomaterial and a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, research for utilizing a nanomaterial such as a nanowire, a carbon nanotube, and a nanocable is actively under development. Therefore, a semiconductor layer can be formed of the nanomaterial.
The nanomaterial itself is formed of a crystal, such that its electron mobility is almost identical to that of a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET).
In the case where a thin film transistor is manufactured using the nanomaterial, the size of the thin film transistor can be minimized, so that a trend for the high degree of integration and miniaturization can be satisfied.
However, due to the lack of technology for arranging the nanomaterial until now, there is a limitation in manufacturing a nano thin film transistor.
Accordingly, it takes quite a manufacturing time to arrange the nanomaterial.
Thus, technology for easily arranging the nanomaterial is urgently needed.
Especially, the nanowire needs to be arranged with directionality to increases electron mobility. However, it is extremely difficult to form the nanowire with directionality through a present technological level.